1. Lady Ebonhelm
Lady Ebonhelm The bike stopped near the bar. The rider was wearing all black. She put her leg on the ground and turned off the engine. She threw her other leg over the bike and pulled it over to the parking space. The rider looked around. Others were busy doing their things. She put a lock on her bike and went into the bar. Her long coat brushed the floor. Her helmet reflected the light. She came into the bar by loudly pushing the door open. The noisy bar silenced in an instant. Everyone turned their heads to her. The card game stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Only the second sort singer didn't. After a few uncomfortable seconds everyone lost interest in her and resumed what they were doing. The stranger observed it, looking for something. People to the right played poker, not her type. An arcade was in the back corner with a few guys around. Maybe. She looked to the left and saw arm-wrestling competition. Bingo. She slowly headed to the table, where a brawny man was making a show. - Givin' ya 10 more seconds, ha ha. – He was holding his rival's hand in place, him desperately trying to move it. – That all ya got? – The hunk slammed the hand down. – Hah, ea-sy mo-ney, friend. – He grabbed the cash. – Anyone else? The woman sat opposite to him. - Oh, pretty lass. Showin' your face or keeping to yourself? – he said, smiling. - If you mind I can just walk away… - she said, tilting her head to the side. - Not at all, lass. Name's Will. – He looked at her with a smug. - Seline. – she cut. - Oh, pretty rare name you got there… She put a bill on the table before he could continue. - What? - I am not here to sit idly and stare at you while you do your stupid monologue. Give me all you have. – she said bluntly, while putting her hand into position. - You nuts? You know I don't wanna… - Give a challenge, moron! – she said. A crowd of people gathered at the show. - Alright… - he put his own dollar bill and put his hand to hers. – Are you sure you want to do it? - Do you think I am not? – she clenched his palm in hers and prepared. - Start then. – Will was confident it would be «ea-sy mo-ney» for him so he decided to make a show. – I am waiting. - So you think if I am a woman I should have a go first at you? Woah, didn't realize you were a gentleman. – she did not move. - To a gal like you, I can be anything. – Will had a smug on his face. - Are you sure you want to hold in one place? I thought you would be the first. – she grinned under her helmet with her teeth out. – Go on. Try me. - Yeah, Will, show her! – someone from the crowd yelled. - Dude, I don't want her to lose straight ahead. - Oh, please. Maybe I want to lose? – her smile was wider then ever, yet he did not see it. - Alright then! Here we go boys! – he announced. – Look how a hundred... – he took a breath in. - … becomes two! – he started pushing with some force, not to break the pretty lady's arm. Silence seized the bar. Seline's hand did not move at all. Will was shocked. He pulled his hand away from shock but he could not. The girl's grip was iron. - What the?... – someone said in the crowd. - Is that it? – Seline mocked the guy. – All you can do? - Will, just take her down, stop putting a show! - I didn't put a show! – Will exclaimed. He did not realize that behind the black leather glove was not a human hand, but rather a kartian. – You will go down! – he pushed again this time with much more force. Nothing happened again. - Are you even trying? – Seline, Ostar'Iran's alias, said. – Are you that weak? - Just finish her, Will! – the crowd cheered for him. - Alright, now you are going down! – Will pushed with all his might and mass. The hand moved only slightly. - I did not realize... – she started pushing his hand slowly. – Such a waste of time… - Will's face was red from stress. – Oh, please, gentleman… - Under the helmet, Ostar's eyes were menacing. – You are nothing but a joke. – she let him push to winning only to slam his hand against the table an inch away. The crash nearly shook the whole bar. After it a silence. The crowd was looking at each other in disbelief. Seline grabbed the cash and pushed a stunned body of Will off the table. - Listen! – She stood on the table so everyone could see and hear her. – Two hundred dollars to the one who beats me! You must bid a hundred or more. If you lose, the bank goes up by the amount of money you placed! - What's the catch? – someone asked. - You will spend some time with me. Isn't that enough? - Don't know about you, but I really could do with a few more hundred dollars. - Your bid? – Ostar jumped into the seat and put her cash on the table. - One hundred. - Good, let's go for it shall we? - …And you know, after all those years, haven't found anyone… - Seline was staring into the eyes of her last opponent, Fat Joe. He was redder than anything from all the effort he put into taking her down. – Ah, so much wait. – she slammed the table and turned back to everyone else. – Anyone? No? – All her opponents were rubbing their hands because they ached. – Well, seems like no. – She took out a bag from her pocket and threw all the money into it. - Hey! You clearly cheated! Give us our money back! - Show your face, bitch! - Yeah! – the crowd was restless but she did not bother. She calmly stuffed the bag with cash. - We were talking to you, lass! – Will reached out to grab her helmet, but his arm was caught by Seline's. With a powerful twist of the hand she dislocated his limb. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – he screamed in agony. - What the!? - If you want to fight, I'm claiming self-defense. – Seline closed the bag and went to the exit. - Damn you, girl, I will have my money back! – Joe picked up a chair and aimed to smash it into her. Ostar raised her hand at that, a sharp blade flew out of her outfit and landed near the man's forehead. Joe gazed upon the blade with his eyes crossed. - You lost it in a fair match. I beat you all, so the money is mine. – she lowered her hand and the floating knife went back into her outfit. - That aint fair, no human is that strong! – said Will. Ostar stopped. She looked over to him and stared. She raised the toned black glass of her helmet just enough to reveal her bright red eyes, legacy of the Iran bloodline. After a few awkward seconds she gave him a playful wink and lowered it. - Wait, what? – he asked. - Oh you are not going anywhere! – one of the bikers took out a pistol. – Turn around. Slowly… Or else I will kill you. - Sure. – Ostar turned around, her hands up. Two men came from the sides to get the bag. – Who is going to have the bag? - We will split it evenly! - No, we will get exactly what we bid. - Evenly! - I say I get my two thousand! - You placed a thousand there, stop lying! - I will have your balls ripped out! - Guys! – Ostar broke the argument. – Who will get my hundred dollars? Everyone looked at each other, greedily. - I will, I was the first one to go down, and you dislocated my arm! – Will screamed. - That's nothing compared to my bones broken! - I also have bones broken! - I lost teeth when she slammed me into the table! The tensions rose while the bikers were drunkenly arguing on who should get the money. Ostar, for them Seline, stood there with her hands up. She knew of patience. - Don't know about you, lads. But I want her! – Joe pointed at her. - Are you sure you can handle me? – she asked. - Oh, I will. Believe me I will. Come. – he invited her to the kitchen. - If you are so sure… - Ostar lowered her arms and proceeded slowly. - I want her too! – someone said. - Guys, I reckon everyone will get a chance. – another said. - You are god damn right. – everyone laughed. Ostar and Joe went into the kitchen. It wasn't spacious or clean. Rust and dirt everywhere. Just like any bar on the road. - So, huh, where do we start? – Joe glared at her with his little eyes. – I say we start with your coat! – he brought his hands to her. She slapped them away. - I think we should start… with your head! – she grabbed it and threw the man into the wall, he fell unconscious after hitting it. Ostar moved to the door. They probably heard the loud crash in the kitchen so she had to act quickly. Quickly looking through the kitchen she grabbed a few forks. Useful. Hearing some incoming noises she jumped up to the ceiling and hid above the door, holding herself from falling with her limbs. - You! – a few people went inside, but did not see her straight away. – Where? Where is she? – using her leg Ostar carefully closed the door behind them and made a surprise attack on them. - Looking for me? – Ostar head-butted the closest person and sent him unconscious. - Yes! – man pulled his knife out and threw it at her, using centuries of military training Ostar dodged it. With a quick motion she grabbed his arm and started twisting it. – Seline, please… - That's Ebonhelm for you! – she smashed his head with a frying pan that laid on the table. - Take the money, please, don't hurt me! – the last man fell to his knees before her. – Please, have mercy! Without a word, Ostar grabbed one of his sleeves and nailed it to the wooden table with a fork. - Thank you! - Sure thing! – Ostar went closer to the door. – Hey, just asking, how is my money there? - She is still alive! - Shit, how? – she heard noises there. - I guess it is time to leave. – she heard someone pick up the bag and immediately after she heard the rest taking out their guns. - You are not leaving with our money. - Yep! - Jesus, everyone, calm down. We can all go outside and away from this lunatic. - Hell, he is god damn right. - Seriously we can, hah. - That's good thinking. There was silence for a minute. - So? - You go ahead, we aren't going to let you stand here while you sneak away with the cash! - Oh, would I? Suddenly in the whole bar, light went out. - She is here! – everyone looked around in the darkness. Ostar sneaked to them. She saw where they didn't, dark. She saw the guy with her bag getting away. In a few swift strides his face met her fist and fell down. Of course everyone pointed their guns in that direction. - Where is the bag? – someone lit up a lighter. – It's gone. - Where is our money?! - In the hands of the winner. – her voice echoed. - Reveal yourself! – Will pointed around the bar, desperately. - Why should I? - So we get our… - My money? Please, you lost it fairly. - You cheated! - But I didn't. - Give us our money back! - Ye-… - Why? It is not yours anymore. - But it… Click. The light went back up. Everyone around Will was lying unconscious. - Is yours? Nah, mate. – Ostar was standing near the switch, holding the bag. - How in hell? – Will was stunned. - Easy. – she went to him, his gun still being pointed at her. – Years of training. – she grabbed his weapon and tore it out of his hands. - Are you some… FBI agent? Ostar laughed at that. She took out her bag and looked into it. - Remember what you said earlier? – she handed him two bills. – About making a hundred into two? – Will still mesmerized grabbed it. – Well, if you don't have anything to say, I will go, see you around! – she went out of the bar with the bag. Will took a look at the bills she handed him. He held the total of two dollars. Category:Lady Ebonhelm series